1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wearing apparel, and more particularly to a jersey intended to be used for competition motorcycle riding and other sports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Competition motorcycle riding such as motocross is an extremely demanding physical activity, and often takes place under hot, dusty conditions. Due to the uneven terrain of most courses, it is important for the riders to retain a strong, secure grip on the motorcycle handles to maintain full control. This is often difficult under race conditions, since the racers can generate large amounts of perspiration which drips down their arms and onto their hands, causing a wet and less secure grip on the handlebars, as well as adding to the rider's general discomfort.
Conventional jerseys and other upper body wearing apparel typically worn by motorcycle racers have only a limited effect in reducing the effect of perspiration on the rider's control and comfort. No jerseys are currently available which are capable of effectively preventing perspiration from the upper arms from entering the grip area. It is also highly desirable that the garment not interfere with the escape of body heat.